


Bella's relations

by Priestess27



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess27/pseuds/Priestess27
Summary: Bella's doing a school project with Rosalie Cullen on family history and relationship s what happens when Bella finds out shes closely related to one of the Cullen's.
Relationships: Bella Swan/Sam Uley, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen & Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The McCarty Line

Bella swan was going through some old photos of her great grandparents on Charlies side. she wanted to finish her history project in peace. bella loved ththe cullens Don't get her wrong, but Edward seemed to never leave her be to do it. sighing bella found and old photograph of her great grandma and some young man. her grandmother looked to be about fourteen and the Young man about nineteen or Twenty.

getting a closer look at the photos, bella gasped looking back at her an arm protectively around her grandmother was Emmett. quickly looking at the back shown in black ink was two names. Helen Emmett McCarty. bella was in utter shock. she was blood related to Emmett. she was a living descendent of emmetts baby sister. a baby sister he still misses. bella had heard him telling Rosalie stories about his family, whom he missed.

"oh my god" bella whispered.

bella quickly grabbed the photos and ran out the door to her truck heading for the cullens. getting to the cullens was easy. bella jumped out of the truck and headed straight for Rosalie. the Vampiress was in the kitchen getting it ready for their Graduation party alice was demanding to host. bella ran in yelling for Rosalie. said woman came out with a hard look. granted Rosalie and bella didn't always see eye to eye. mainly because bella had asked to be turned.

bella threw her back onto the bar and stood in front of Rosalie. " you'll never guess who related to" bella said moving closer to the Vampiress. Rosalie just cocked her eyebrow at the human girlfriend of her brothers.

"is this about our history assignment?" Rosalie asked. looking at bella.

bella rolled her eyes. " technically yes, but were writing about my great grandmother." bella spoke. Rosalie nodded as they were parners for it and Rosalie suggested they use one of bellas relatives cause all of Rosalie s were from the 1800s. "i was looking for information on her and found her maiden name was McCarty. " bella continued

Rosalie froze at the name. but let bella continue. she went into bellas bag and took the photo she had and just as she feared Emmett s face was staring back at her. bella was emmetts niece by blood.

Rosalie sat down as they heard the door open , everyone came in from hunting. Rosalie was happy and sad at this news bella found. happy because a living relative of Emmetts found him without even knowing. but sad because he loved bella like a sister and if he found out this and bella wasnt turned Emmett would be devastated.

Rosalie then made her decision standing up, Rosalie grabbed her note book. writing everything about helen McCarty Emmett ever told her , her likes and dislikes. then haned it to bella to fill in the older years of her being a grandma. once that was finished and out of the way.

Rosalie grabbed bellas hand and dragged her to Carlisle. bella followed without complaining.

"come on" Rosalie said heading into Carlisles study. Carlisle looked up from what he was doing upon seeing Rosalie and bella. " Rosalie?" esme asked from the corner of the room. Rosalie breathed a breath she didn't need before speaking. "i want to revote about turning bella" she said. Esme looked at Rosalie in shock. While Carlisle nodded. " and ?" he asked.

Rosalie smiled. " i vote yes" Rosalie said. bella was staring at Rosalie in shock but was smiling. Carlisle nodded "okay..." he said. as Edward stormed in with Emmett and alice , jasper not far behind. Edward snarled " Why" he snarled looking between the two of them.

bella went to calm her boyfriend but was held back by Rosalie who was holding her hand. "because shes family!" Rosalie said firmly. looking at Edward.

Alice had a smile on her face. looking between everyone while jasper stared at his mate with a knowing smile.

Esme the decided to cut in quickly. "Rosalie we all see bella as family her turning wont Change that" esme said softly to her daughter. Rosalie rolled her eyes. "you don't understand. bellas related to Emmett!" Rosalie said bella hid behind Rosalie.

" rose!" bella yelped.

Rosalie smiled. " its fine" she said. bella nodded. Avoiding looking at Emmett.

Emmett was staring at Rosalie and Bella after Rosalie announcement, he was in shock. bella was related to him. moving towards his mate and bella. he grabbed Rosalie by the waist.

"how?" he asked looking at them. Rosalie looked up at him and smiled " shes your sisters great granddaughter." Rosalie said.

Emmett smirked. " so im uncle Emmett?" Emmett teased. looking at bella, who now had a horrified look on her face. " no!" bella yelled jumping out of her shock. Emmett just smirked more and repeated it. bella backed up, shaking her head laughing.

Emmett approached her smirking. " come see uncle Emmett!" Emmett smirked. bella ran laughing at Emmett and shreiking when he caught her and twirled her round.

Rosalie was smiling as was Esme. Carlisle had a small smile on his face looking at the two. Alice had joined in while jasper stood back watching with the rest of the family.

Edward was frowning.

La Push Borderline

Rosalie waited at the borderline between the cullen and Quileute territory. she saw jake jump over with sam. staying still she waited. " i just want to talk" she asked. they both phased back , sam had a frown on his face.

" what do you want cullen" Sam growled. Rosalie looked at the Alpha and then at Jake. " im here about bella" she said. sam and jake shared a look before looking back at Rosalie.

"what about her" sam asked, crossing his arms.

"i..we plan to make her apart of our family" Rosalie said. Sam looked at the leech and growled. " it was her choice!" Rosalie said.

Sam looked at Rosalie and angrily paced. Bella was family to billy and jake. He was snarling loudly as he watched Rosalie stare down jake. the Vampiress had the nerve to throw this in their face. watching the leech , sam nearly lost it but if it was bellas choice then he couldn't do anything to stop it.

" take care of her" sam said and ran into the trees, jake following.

Rosalie smiled to herself. now they just had to worried Victoria.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed since bella had found out that she was related to Emmett and boy the vampire would not let up on being called Uncle Emmett. Every time she saw the muscled Vampire. He'd greet her as his favorite niece. Seeing him Soo happy and energetic was a great thing but bella knew he only demanded to be called Uncle to tease her. Their relationship got closer. They started hanging out more spending time together. Emmett was fun to be around. He never judged her for being near Jake or any of the pack. When she asked if it bothered him , he just laughed saying for how long hairs been in her life even if he had a issue with it he'd deal. He wasn't about to break up a friend ship. Bella had smiled and hugged him.

Edward was still angry due to Rosalie's change in vote of bella turning. But Bella's mind was made up and she wasn't going change it. So here she was heading to the res. Knowing once she's turned shell never be aloud on the land again due to the treaty. Tears fell from her eyes at that thought. Shed miss coming to see Jake , Seth & Embry. Hell she'd miss Paul and Jared, maybe even broody Sam. The man who found her after Edward left her in the woods. Fuck did she ever thank him for that. Bella shook her head. " Wow bella your an ass" she whispered to herself. Well guess she would have to visit Sam today to thank him. After seeing Jake. Pulling up to Jake's house, bella parked her truck before stepping out.

She smiled seeing Jake with the whole pack in Billy's Garage. Walking into the Garage, bella smiled sadly. God she was gonna miss this. Jake came up and hugged her. The hug was stiff but tight. He was still upset with her choice. Bella then hugged Leah and Seth. Smiling at them. Surprisingly after meeting Leah they started getting along. Paul was still wary around her but she knew it was because of his hate for the Cullen's. So bella was surprised when Paul hugged her from behind lifting her off her feet. Twirling her before throwing her towards Sam's open arms. Bella could only Yelp before she was in Sam's arms , who was laughing. Bella tried glaring at them all. " Okay...put bella down" bella said.

Sam did still laughing. Bella shook her head. Wolves. They drove her crazy, bit bella smiled knowing at least even with her choices they still cared about her.

" What brings you here bella?" Sam asked looking at her.

" Rosalie told me she told you" bella started. " About my choice" bella finished.

Sam sighed looking at Charlie's daughter. Moving to sit near the young woman, Sam started to speak. " Yes , she told me and you know what happens once you are.." Sam asked. Bella nodded sadly. " I can no longer come here" she spoke, a sad tone. The pack nodded .

"The treaty can't be broken" Leah spoke up. Sam glared at Leah " we wish you could bit it's just not ment to be" Sam said softly bit firmly.

The rest of the day was eventful, they took bella cliff diving, who mainly just watched the boys dive. They all then helped Jake with the bikes bella had found the year before. Bella was having a blast. Sam was opening up more about Emily and they told her the progress with Victoria. She was back in forks. Jake didn't think bella should be left in the dark. So Sam and he told her. Bella assured them she'd talk to Emmett and Rosalie. Hoping they could help with the Vampiress. Bella told them why Victoria was after her and what happened with her mate James. Jake had swore , saying that the Cullen's should have known. Sam had to defuse the situation.

By the end of the day, a bon fire was lit by Sam's place. Telling stories or just hanging out. Bella was spending time with Jake while Seth and Embry horsed around in front of them. Laughing, bella watched Seth try and fail to do back flip's in all it was a good day. Sam had told her that until she was turned she could come anytime. That made bella smile and hug the alpha. To he bon fire lasted well into the night, bella was laughing and just enjoying the company of the pack. The worries of Victoria gone for now.

Standing, bella asked Sam to drop her off at Charlie's. Sam nodded.

"Nooo bellaaaaa!" Seth pretended to cry. Bella just laughed. Assuring him she'd be back soon. Bella said her goodbyes to Embry,Seth and Leah before hugging Jake. Sam then lead Bella to his car and they headed to her dad's

. Driving towards forks, Sam looked at Bella. He wanted to tell her she was making a mistake but it was her choice he had no say.. once Sam was in front of Charlie s house, he stopped the car. " Here ya go Bella" Sam said. Bella nodded undoing her seat belt. " Thanks for today, it was fun" she commented Sam nodded " anytime." Bella then moved kissing Sam's cheek. And giving him a one armed hug. Sam returned it akwardly. Bella said goodnight and got out. " Stay inside. And only go somewhere with someone" Sam said. Bella nodded knowing Victoria would probably make a move on her soon. " I will I'll have Emmett bring me to school or Edward," she said. That seemed to ease the tention some from Sam. " Just becareful" he said before driving off.

Bella walked into the house to see Emmett laying down on the couch. Pretending to be asleep. Well at least she had someone watching her. Getting to her room, Bella dressed for bed. Looking out her window a huge black wolf could be seen. " Double guard duty" she whispered. Emmett down stairs and Sam outside. Bella laid in bed feeling safe. Bella fell asleep after awhile. With Sam watching her through the window. Victoria wasn't getting to her at all.

Before Dawn hot, Sam switched off with Jake. Walking away slowly " goodnight Bella" was whispered softly to the trees.

A/N: and chapter two! Now chapter three or leave it here. And if so should chapter Three be another day with the pack or Cullen's or should we check what Victoria s up too

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know how many chapters I'm doing all my stories are crossed on with ff.net.


End file.
